Sensitive
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When Maka reads a book and gets...excited...only Soul can help her out with that little issue. Soka lemon.


*pouts* It's raelynn's fault! I swear! Well, her and my boredom...

Anyway, another Soka lemon for you guys and a ton of self-embarrassment for me. Yes, I'm a chicken about growing up, so what?

I don't own Soul and Maka and this lemon was mostly raelynn's idea if not all her idea in the first place.

My other lemons, mostly Ambush are referenced in here slightly. I have three other Soka lemons, so please check them out and review them as well.

Enjoy and review!

**Sensitive**

Maka sighed happily as she closed the romantic and….um, interesting…..novel and set it aside. She was very satisfied….maybe a little too warm as well. Her slightly below shoulder blond hair flowed softly as her green eyes stared at the ceiling, her mind tracing the novel maybe a little too vividly. She was twenty, just like her boyfriend Soul whom was already in bed sleeping in his pale skin that covers his muscular body….his crimson red eyes….and that short spiky white unruly hair….

Her eyes shot back open and she shuddered. No…she groaned and let her head bang against the wall. She shifted, only to confirm what she knew. Maka Albarn was very, very wet and she knew it. A red blush poured over her face as she lifted herself and went to her bedroom, where she fetched the toy Soul had brought for her while at the store one day. That also happened to help them have one of their best sexes as well. Three times, all three without breaking Maka's barrier, unless this vibrator in her hand counted. She shrugged and tiptoed to Soul's room, praying he was awake enough to help her out. Slowly, she pushed his blue door open, closed it, and walked to him before softly laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Soul?"

He moaned, murmuring something unintelligible as he wiggled and rolled.

"What?"

"Help me….I'm…um….Soul, I'm wet….and I need help…."

"Maka, what did you do? You were fine five minutes ago when I asked and you wanted to read instead."

Her face lit pink and she shifted, trying to distract herself from the damp pool between her legs.

"Shut up….can't you just help me?"

Soul sighed but soon gave a very large grin as he opened the cover, sitting back so she could crawl in. She crawled in and rested herself on her back, facing up towards Soul as he looked down at her. Not a word was spoken as Soul came gliding down, crushing his lips to hers as she parted her lips to speak. His tongue took its entrance and she welcomed excitedly as Soul removed her vibrator from her hand and set it aside for him to use on her when the time came around. His hands gently unbuttoned her short button-up gown and opened her front clasp bra, leaving her mostly bare on the bed as he nibbled on her neck. She squeaked and moaned, pressing her body against his as she gripped the back of his shirt. His lips remaining on her neck, one hand glides down her chest to fiddle with her breast while the other slides fervently and sensually down her few curves across her bare pale skin until it reaches her bundle-of-nerves-gone-puddle area.

"Alright," Soul mutters, "-where is that gosh darned thing?"

"What Soul? Ahhhhhh! Oh….oh god….So…Soul! Ohhhh!"

His longest finger is now inside of her, pressing on a small bean shaped piece of skin known as the G-spot. He grins in some triumph as she squirms and yelps rapidly.

"Huh, so I found it."

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhh, what is that?"

His finger, bent upwards happily begins tapping on it, making Maka yelp and scream out. Grinning, he continues this as he pulls his thumb up and sensitizes the knot at the top of her entrance at the same time, letting Maka scream in full out rising ecstasy.

"So-o-o-oul! shrieks Maka, gasping rapidly and blushing heavily as she cries out.

He breaks up into laughter as he moves down her quivering and whimpering not to mention writhing body to examine his work. Just as he'd expect, juices are pouring, Maka is shrieking and gasping, her opening is twitching, and she is completely soaked.

"Seriously Maka," Soul sighs, pressing his finger onto his new 'remote,' "-I'd really like to know just what in the world you did to even need to come here. You had to have done something."

"Ahhhhhhh! So-ul! I…can't tell you!"

"Why Maka?" he purred.

"B…because! Ohhhhh! Sou-ullllll!" she shrieked.

"Tell me Maka. Or I won't add my tongue to this mixture of ecstasy. And I just _know_ you want my pink tongue down here to add to all of this."

God, there was just something in how he had just annunciated that word 'know.' He had just made that word sound like the sexiest dammed word in the English language and Maka swore that if she could have, she would have just smashed her freaking lips to his just for saying it like that. She jerked as he pushed heavily on that place, making her scream and making her even wetter. He grinned, knowing he was winning as he pressed his thumb against that knot and moved in circles around it. Soul did this to her G-spot too, spinning circles on it with his finger and making Maka cry out for all it was worth.

"I…I….I read a book!" she wailed.

"A book?" Soul nearly laughed, "A book did this? Oh god Maka, that's funny."

"It's true! I swear, I swear! It was a romantic novel and there was some….ohhhhhh! There was some….! Ahhh!" she cried.

Soul had resumed the tapping motion to her internal spot, the number one known way to stimulate it. His thumb pressed and twirled around on the external knot on her, making Maka wail out in further climaxing euphoria.

"There was some…what in it Maka?" Soul grinned lovingly but teasingly.

"It had sex in it Soul! Dammit, will you freaking put that dammed tongue of yours there before I rip it out of your sexy mouth and put it there?"

Soul grinned, "Well now, getting hot and sexually frustrated over there, huh?"

"Shut…shut….ahhh!"

Soul moved his thumb and stuffed most of his hand into her as he threw his mouth onto the knot, Maka's external pleasure spot. Multiple fingers now played her g-spot for what it was worth and Maka was a screaming puddle of rapture, putty under Soul's hands. The vibrator would definitely not have to be of service tonight, Maka knew she was about to go. Soul sucked in and then swirled his tongue, teasing the clitoris knot happily while tapping her. Maka screaming and bucked her lower half into Soul's mouth and fingers more so.

"So…So…Soul-l-l-l! So-ul! Ohhhhhh!"

She shrieked his name as her pinnacle of pleasure relieved her, leaving Soul to lick her climaxing fluids from her now satisfied pleasure center. He then lay down by her as she gasped for her air and he proudly kissed her.

"Soul…that was amazing…."

"As you are. Love you Maka, always have and always will."

She burrowed into his arms, chest, and body, fully naked but not caring at all.

"Love you Soul. Always, I always will."


End file.
